A Degrading Vengeance
by Mid 90's
Summary: Chichi always pushes Gohan when it comes to his studies and choices. Now it's Gohan's turn to teach her a lesson (Oneshot). This story does not intertwine with my other story. Warning: Very dark scenario.
1. Chapter 1

All Gohan wanted to do was live his own life, keep the world safe from any danger while still be a genius.

After coming back from his battle with Cell Chichi immediately made Gohan go back to his usual study schedule. Cutting him all the ties with Goku's friends, especially Piccolo.

Everytime Gohan steps out of the house, Chichi would send him back to his room working him to the bone. The young saiyan couldn't even go to the restroom without hearing a small rant from her.

"Don't stay in the bathroom for too long Gohan. I don't want to have to start monitoring you from inside."

"Mom, don't you know what privacy is?"

"I don't care Gohan. I've cleaned your little bottom the first two years of your life and I won't be afraid to do it again if it means necessary." She warns him.

What Gohan didn't know was that his mother planned to keep him all for herself. All the coddling over the years were meant to weaken his state. After being Goku's wife, Chichi figured out that sooner or later Gohan would grow stronger and probably defy her wishes just as his father did. Anytime he gets too brave Chichi would make some humiliating remarks to keep him in line.

"What is this?!"

"The homework you gave me." The young saiyan explains.

"This is your best work?" His mother scoffs, "I swear Gohan, being with your father has made you even stupider."

"That's not true!" He stands up to himself.

"Well, then I guess you won't mind if I get more strict on you. From now on, I'll monitor you twenty four seven until you get your grades up again. Even in the bathroom.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Then prove yourself! Go back and make it better." She shoves the papers to him.

It was a challenge those nine months for the half saiyan. Trying to keep himself composed after he found out his mother was pregnant with Goten. After he was born, Chichi didn't even let him play with his baby brother. She says it was just more distraction in his life. She basically let Goten do whatever he wanted while he still had to work his butt off with more books, more study, more quizzes and exams. As he progressed, Gohan finally had some time for himself.

After his 15th birthday, one particular day, a girl who looked about a year older than him wandered into their area befriending the half saiyan. It was the first time Gohan actually had lots of fun that didn't involve studying. When his mother caught wind of what was going on she runs outside scaring the girl off with a hot spoon in hand.

"Get away, shoo! Leave my son alone you hussy!"

Terrified of the crazed woman, the girl runs away from them.

"Mom, what the fuck!" he pulls her away.

Chichi slaps her son's face.

"No skank will ever have my baby, now get inside."

"But why…" Gohan says quietly.

Chichi pulls him by his shirt. "Get inside now!"

Chichi realizes that her boy will grow up soon which means he'll find some way to explore his carnal pleasures. She can't let that happen, not with a girl. She decides to give her body to him as another way to maintain order in this house.

"Isn't this much more fun darling?" Chichi made use of her old ki bounds Bulma made for her and Goku. She took them out again, only this time she used them on Gohan. She made him wear two on his hands and feet which made it easy to overpower him.

The half saiyan, who was gagged cried out in pain and embarrassment. He tried to call for anyone to help him.

"It's better to have your mother take your virginity than some whore." As she rides her son's cock, she exclaims, "Oh my... you're much bigger than your father honey... I think you might actually break my womb!" she moans out loud in satisfaction.

"There now, this will keep every girl away from you."

Chichi sees her son trembling in fear. "I know it's hard for you to understand Gohan, but you'll thank me later."

Leaving Gohan with the ki braces on, the half saiyan has had enough. His first thought was to run away but his mother will only find him somehow, and after what she has done to him was unforgivable. She had to be punished. Gohan sits on his desk plotting his revenge.

The next morning, Chichi slept like a baby. She hadn't been this relaxed since her marriage with Goku. She stretches and yawns out loud. She couldn't wait to see the much progress her son will do thanks to her years of smothering-er mothering. After getting dressed, she walks over to her son's room, not bothering to go check on Goten. As she opens the door her calm demeanor instantly changes seeing that Gohan wasn't in bed.

"Gohaaaaaaaaaan!"

The sounds of her screams wakes up Goten. "Huh?"

Chichi quickly races to the kitchen, checked every room but no sign of her oldest son. He runs outside abruptly looking everywhere in the area, but nada.

"Mommy…" Goten rubs his eyes. "What's going on…?" he yawns.

"Goten, do you have any idea where your brother is?"

"I don't know Mommy, I woke up…"

"Looks like someone's about to get a super punishment. Stay here Goten while I bring back your idiot big brother." She continues her search outside.

After one grueling hour Chichi finally comes across a clue to her son's whereabouts. Seeing a familiar torn piece of clothing along with an unnatural trail of broken branches and shrubs that are out of place, Chichi follows them.

"I got you now. You can't escape Gohan, you belong to me. You'll never have a life without me." she pants.

Going further, she sees a body lying in an open field. It was indeed her son's and by the looks of it, he appears to be sleeping.

"Ahah…" She whispers. Chichi was glad she placed the ki bounds on her son. That way it'll be no sweat dragging him home. She runs to him before he has a chance to run. As he reaches her hand towards him, something binds her neck along with the sound of a click.

"What…?"

"Gotcha…" Gohan tells her.

Chichi instantly felt weak, weaker than any normal human being. "What… how?"

"Surprise Mom."

"Where are your bounds? How did you break free?!"

"You thought ki bounds were going to keep me in check?"

"They only work on strength. It didn't mean I can't use my brain, I picked the lock. As to where they are… you're wearing them. I turned them all into a powerful collar."

"Get me out of this thing Gohan!"

"No."

"Listen you…"

"After all these years Mom, now it's my turn to punish you."

Gohan dragged his mother back to the house and kept her chained into her room.

"Get me out of here!" She tries to pull on her leash, but no success. Goten wonders what happened.

"Gohan, is Mommy okay?"

"She's fine Goten, she's been really cranky lately so I'm keeping her in her room until she behaves.

"You're grounding her?"

"Yeah... If you want to put it that way." the older saiyan smirks.

The next day. Gohan enters his mother's room, bringing her food.

"Just eggs? At least make it look decent you selfish brat!" She throws the plate across the room.

"Clean this up right now!"

At that moment Gohan slaps her hard sending her to the floor. Chichi had never been struck that hard, not even when Goku accidentally sent her crashing towards the wall.

Tears come out of her face hoping it'll make her son feel guilty.

The half saiyan didn't care what she pulled. She's made him cry many times, it was a good change. Picking up the food from the carpet. He puts them back on the plate and leaves it near.

"You'll eat what you're given."

"I swear to God Gohan, the minute I figure out how to pick this lock you're dead mister!"

The half saiyan kneels to get close to her. He grabs her blouse ripping a large piece revealing her bare chest causing her to scream.

"You didn't even wear a bra while you were looking for me. What, did you plan to rape me again after you hunted me down?" he toys with her hard nipples.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're not allowed to fuck me yet! Not until you finish your studying!" she growls.

"Oh don't worry Mom, I won't be fucking you."

Chichi was confused by what he meant. The half saiyan peels the rest of her clothing including her underwear leaving his mother vulnerable.

That same night, after Gohan puts his baby brother to sleep. He brought a special guest into his home. Opening the door to his mother's room wearing a sly grin he asks her,

"How's my dear mother doing?"

"Gohan, get me some new clothes..." She demands him

"Behave Mom, we have a very special guest for tonight."

"What are you talking about? give me my clothes right now."

Gohan brings a girl into the bedroom.

"You!" Chichi remembers her.

The same girl she scared a week ago returned with Gohan. She hides behind the half saiyan, scared of the woman.

"It's okay, she's tied up."

"Why is she naked...?" the girl asks.

"Gohan!" she blushes furiously covering herself. "What is she doing here?!"

"Show some respect Mom. Kana and her family are just visiting, camping nearby and you just scared her for no reason."

"Because she's a homewrecker!"

"I am not!" Kana defends herself. " I just wanted to be friends with your son."

Chichi asks, "Is that why you tied me up, because of her?!"

"No Mom. I got tired. Tired of the way you treated me throughout my entire childhood to now. You separated me from everyone and treated all of them like scum. I'm going to teach you a lesson about respect."

"You ungrateful little shit! Everything I do is for your own good?!"

"You took advantage of me…" Gohan tells her.

Kana tells him, "Gohan, I… I don't know if I can do this…"

Gohan kisses her hands.

The sight made Chichi gag.

"Think of it this way. You're going to help me discipline an unstable person. This woman here has humiliated me, mistreated others including my dad. You'll be helping a lot for my baby brother's future. She needs to be taught a lesson so she can treat everyone nicely."

"Gohan, what are you going to do?!" Chichi kept screaming.

The half saiyan lightly kisses the girl on her lips then proceeded to sneak his tongue inside the blushing girl.

"What are you doing?!" Chichi horrifically watches.

Gohan wraps his arms around her waist. Even if she was a little taller than him Gohan didn't care.

Kana, breaks the kiss. " I really can't do this in front of her, can't we just do it in your room?"

Chichi puts her foot down, "Gohan, how dare you put your lips on that nasty mouth! For all we know, she could've been giving anyone a blowjob!"

The comment made Kana gasp.

"Don't you dare sleep with that disease ridden tramp! Get that whore out of my house and release me this instant!"

That was the last straw for Kana. "You know what Gohan I change my mind." Kana sits on the bed quickly taking off her clothes.

"How dare you? Get off the bed!"

The half saiyan jumps out of his clothes as he caught himself staring at Kana's simple white underwear. It looked very soft, he couldn't wait to get his hands on them. They both continued their makeout session while Chichi sat with her jaw wide open. "Don't you touch my son you slut!"

Chichi desperately pulls the leash trying to break free.

Gohan buries his head within Kana's breasts nuzzling his head in between them.

"When I get outta here I'm going to throw you out of my house!" she grunted.

The half saiyan manages to find the hooks for her bra.

"Sorry… May I?" he politely asks.

Feeling anxious Kana squeezes her grip on her lover.

"Go ahead."

As he unhooks it her perky breasts easily bounce the article of clothing away.

"Perfect breasts huh Mom?" he moans as he shows off her tits.

"Gohan, stop." Kana was beginning to enjoy herself.

Chichi couldn't look away. Seeing her son snuggling up to a woman with a young body filled her with rage. It should be her body under him she thought. She followed her son's hard member, stroking against the girl's leg. The half saiyan felt a hand caress his cock. Kana touches the tip with her fingertips. Chichi felt very restless watching her prepare her lips to give pleasure to her oldest.

She jumps up and down, praying this will loosen her bindings. "Stay away from his penis!" As her cries were ignored, Kana sucks on her lover's waiting cock.

"Ah… Oh Kana…" Gohan twitches. Even if this is his second time, he's much happier it wasn't his mother. He felt his lover go deeper on him, making him heave hard. The girl continues licking the underside, tracing the shaft to his balls. Gohan Looks over he noticed she was just sitting very helpless. He lifts Kana's face. "I want you…"

"Take me Gohan…" she whispers. The half saiyan lays her before him. He lightly touches her privates that are already slick in her juices.

"Hah…." the oldest teen sighs. Gohan inserts a finger inside her, while pressing his thumb against her hard clit.

"Oh Gohan… please… I need you inside me…!"

Chichi couldn't believe she was witnessing this. There has to be a way to stop this, but she couldn't keep her eyes away as she watches her son's cock rub against the girl's pussy.

"Ready?" He says.

"Gohan, stop! Listen to me!"

The half saiyan inserts himself into Kana's body.

"Ah, gentle please…" Kana rests her hands on Gohan's chest. The young genius rolls on his back having the older teen ride him in front of his gazing mother.

"Oh god…" Kana gasps, feeling her whole body sink even deeper on his engorged member. Raising her hips, she starts riding the half saiyan hoping to anger the mother beside them.

Chichi tries to look away but the sight of her son fucking was so beautiful in her eyes that she herself was starting to get turned on. She felt her pussy also getting wet imagining Gohan fucking her just like that.

"Oh shit Kana… you're really tight." Gohan exclaims, trying to rile his jealous mother who's just sitting there like a dumb housepet. "I love your body, you're like an angel...no, a goddess…" He kept praising her.

"Oh Gohan, you're such a gentleman." She blinds his face with her soft tits.

Gohan couldn't place the name of this feeling. It was better than a normal orgasm. He grew more and more excited making his mother watch him, humiliate and defy her. He felt himself immerse so much that he was already starting to cum.

"Fuck I'm cumming…"

"Me too Gohan me too!" Kana starts trembling all over as she spills her juices all over Gohan's member. The younger teen lays her on the bed, quickly taking out his dick proceeding to cover her in his seed.

The both sighed as they lay each in each other's arms.

Seeing her son in someone else's embrace hurt Chichi a lot that tears rolled from her face.

After about an hour, Gohan bid his one time lover goodbye. After walking her out he returns to his whimpering mother.

"Did you like the show Mom?"

"How could you do this to me…? I'm a much better lover than her…!"

Gohan knelt before her. "Oh don't worry Mom. I didn't forget about you."

Chichi gets her hopes up thinking she'll have a turn next. Her son takes out his slimy cock in front of her.

"Here, clean it?"

"Huh…?"

"From now on. Everytime I bring a woman home, you're cleaning my penis."

"You're going to bring more whores into my house just for me to be your ball cleaner?!"

The half saiyan smears his love fluids all over her face.

"Either that or nothing!"

"Never!" she pushes it away.

"Then go fuck yourself, goodnight Mom." Gohan leaves her unsatisfied.

And so Gohan continues his harsh treatment. Of course he remembered his little brother. He uses a gag to keep her noise hole shut when he's not using her. That way she won't attract Goten's attention. Whenever he came across a woman, he makes sure if they're opened to to the strange idea before bringing them home.

His most memorable moments was when he once brought a foreigner into his home. It took place months after Kana.

"I do appreciate all the hospitality you gave me. It just wouldn't seem fair if I didn't give you anything in return." she says spreading her ass towards the young teen.

"I really love your body. The largest breasts I've seen. I hope I don't make you feel uncomfortable." he shyly tells her.

"Or course not. It's not everyday you get to fuck an underage teen. They never allow this back home. You only live once that's what they say."

At that point Gohan tied his mother's hands together to keep her from touching herself.

"It is kinda mean to have your mommy just watching us." The foreigner teases her.

"Fat cow." Chichi mutters.

"Hunny I don't blame you. I'd be mad as a cow too if my son tied me up so I can't finger paint my labia." With no warning Gohan sticks his hard member inside the woman making her shout "Ah… what a naughty little trickster you are. "

"Couldn't help myself." Gohan blushes."

"Well go on, it's very impolite to keep a woman waiting."

As Gohan fucked the woman in doggy style. Chichi felt her pussy wet from watching his son have sex with different women in the last few months. Fucking in front of her was one thing, but bounding her hands made her more furious, to only be limited to her imagination.

As they both reached their climax, the woman's breasts started lactating surprising both the teen and Chichi.

"You have milk?" Gohan asks.

The woman was a little embarrassed. "I'm very sorry. I didn't tell you but I have a baby, my brother's watching her back in town. I really needed this break after my divorce.

Gohan didn't want to leave her unsatisfied so he lightly grazes one of her tits between his teeth making his guest gasp.

"Oh my…"

The half saiyan suckles on her nipples as he drinks the milk."

Chichi started sobbing, remembering when her baby boy drank milk from her teats. She used to masturbate at the sensation of her son's soft delicate lips. The newborn mother noticed her crying, "Forgive me for stealing your baby for a moment." She apologizes to Chichi.

Gohan released her nipple with a smacking sound. "Don't be. She's been an awful person all her life and she deserves this."

"Oh hun…" She embraces the young genius which Gohan took a great liking to her thick figure.

After she had left Gohan goes over to his mother to wipe the cum all over her face. Sometimes he would use her tits to clean it off. Chichi would always complain, but after a while she started to grow fond of being treated like a cumrag. Eventually Gohan decided to give her some air. So he got her a present.

"What is this?!"

"You kept complaining that you wanted to go outside so I bought you that."

The half saiyan bought her an anal plug shaped like a dog tail.

Chichi never felt so offended being presented like that "Why?" She sternly asks.

"You'll only wear that when you go outside."

Chichi throws the anal toy, "Go to Hell!"

"It's the only thing you will wear and you'll like it. Now do you want to go outside or not?"

"I rather die in here before I let anyone else see me."

"Fine."

Gohan remembers one night when Goten discovered his secret. While he was escorting a girl out he forgot to close the door to his mother's room. Walking back from the restroom Goten diacovers her, Chichi quickly shouts for help,

"GOTEN HELP ME GET SOME HELP BEFORE GOHAN GETS BACK RUN RUUUUN RUUUUUUN!" Goten was shocked to find her that way. Gohan quietly takes his baby brother back to his room, letting her scream out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! LET HIM GOOOOO!" she claws the floor reaching her hands towards them.

"Gohan, why did you tie up mom?" he nervously asks.

"I can't lie to you Goten so I'll tell you. Mom treated everybody bad. She didn't want me to spend time with dad, my friends, not even you."

"Why was she naked?"

"It's her punishment."

"Do you have to be so mean to her?"

"I have to Goten, if not she would have treated you the same way." Gohan lied. Chichi didn't give much thought about Goten. "She needs to learn how to be nice to people."

"Okay… Can I help?"

"No it's fine, I can handle her." Gohan didn't want to involve Goten in his sick game.

"How long will you keep her in her room?" the younger saiyan asks.

"Until she knows how to play nice."

After his seventeenth birthday Gohan brought home a mature woman. On the outside she looked like a very classy lady. She mentioned how wealthy she is. The woman told the half saiyan how she needed a break from her usual mundane life and this was what she needed.

"Wow you are stunning." Gohan compliments her aged beauty.

"Oh heavens child you shouldn't lie."

"Im serious. You're very pretty." Gohan lightly squeezes her very tender breasts that had light wrinkles.

"I bet you say that to all the pretty girls."

"That's what you are."

"To think, I can still bring glimmer into a young gentleman such as yourself."

"Fat chance old hag!" snapped Chichi.

"How very rude." the woman was appalled by the attitude.

"Forgive me, this is why I'm disciplining my mother."

"I can see."

"Tell me if I'm too rough okay."

"Go right ahead. This body needs a man's touch anyway."

The half saiyan didn't expect her skin to be very soft. Soft enough to put even teddy bears to shame. Gohan carefully sits the woman over his lap. As he puts his penis inside her, he spreads her buttocks in front of the bound Chichi.

"You're going to give that old bitch a heart attack." Gohan was still surprised his mother was still ill mannered these last two years. Her comments are less explosive but more like daggers into the esteem.

The older woman tells Gohan. "It's fine by me. If I die here, I'll die with a smile on my face. I do suggest you should buy a muzzle for your pet if she can't stop barking." the woman glares at the human pet. Gohan grinded his hips against the wealthy woman,

"Harder dear, don't be afraid now..." breathes.

The half saiyan picks up his pace putting in some of his super saiyan strength into it. The woman bounced up and down, "Ah...oh my…. you're really strong!" She moans. The half saiyan heard a crack sound as he went harder. Worried, he asks her, "Are you okay Madam?"

The old woman rests in Gohan's shoulder making him feel uneasy until she responded. "I've been dying to get that area for a while now. Thanks to you I can now move more freely." She started moving her own body as she rode on the young lover's cock.

Gohan was surprised seeing how fast this woman can move. He was already close to cumming.

"Holy-"

"Uh uh uh, language my dear." She shushes him.

"You just feel so good…." he tries to hold back a loud groan.

Right when he was about to climax he heard his mother,

"That should've killed you." She growls to the woman."

The woman instantly stops. Gohan pouts not being able to reach his climax.

"I'm getting real tired of your attitude you filthy animal." Madam tells her. " Gohan dear, may I punish your dog?"

Chichi froze as she waits on her son's answer.

"Of course, she's all yours." he said with a dissatisfied tone.

"Get away from me you old bag!"

The older woman pulls the bun in Chichi's hair and forcefully squashes her face within her pussy.

"This is how I discipline the maids and butlers on my estate! Hence my name Madam!"

"Chichi tries desperately to move her head away. Unfortunately, the power of the collar rendered her to be as weak as this woman. "Stop squabbling already and accept your fate dog."

The woman suffocates Chichi with her vagina forcing her to breathe in the smell.

"Enjoy my scent. Now where were we?" She looks at Gohan who was fondling with his cock watching them. "Come Gohan."

"Of course." He excitedly jumps out of bed.

The wealthy woman continues rubbing her crotch on Chichi's face stimulated her hard clit. She takes a hold of the teen's cock also stimulating him.

"Ah… Madam.." he groans.

"I want your seed Gohan."

"Huh?"

"Bathe me in your seed.."

"Yes Madam, anything you say."

While Gohan started jerking his cock, the woman continues to stimulate herself onto Chichi who was starting to get drenched in her fluids.

"Stagp…!" she muffles out from within her folds.

Seeing his mother in that state only aroused Gohan even more. He rubs faster and faster until a shot of his semen splatters all over Madam's face. Unknowingly, the woman couldn't control her spasms and with no warning she cums all over a horrified Chichi.

"AAAAAA!" Chichi cried.

"Oh…Oh goodness gracious." the older woman sighs. Before she collapsed, Gohan catches her in her arms as she was still shaking. "I hadn't felt that in years." She caresses his face.

As they both rest on the bed, Chichi just sat there, not moving a muscle.

His mother never forgave him that night, but Gohan didn't care. If he could, he'd go back in time and do it all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since that night. Gohan went to high school, so he left his mother home alone. He sent Goten to Trunk's during the day. He couldn't trust his kind hearted little brother with her.

Gohan met this girl in class name Videl. She'd had been pretty suspicious of him for awhile. Suspicion turned to curiosity, curiosity turned into fondness, which eventually turned to love. The half saiyan felt the same way towards her. He couldn't believe after everything he'd been through. He always pictured himself to be cruel or heartless. Gohan didn't know wether to tell his fiancee his dark secret. Which brings him to today.

"Videl, can I tell you a secret."

"Secret?"

"I've been keeping this one for a while, ever since I was 15."

"Is it bad?"

"Bad, evil actually."

"Gohan tell me."

"It's about my mother."

"That's right, I still hadn't met her yet. You keep avoiding it."

"I…." Gohan pauses. "She's kept in her room all the time."

"Why is that?" Videl was curious.

"I've been treating her bad."

"Are you bullying your own mother?" She asks.

"In a way yes."

"What do you mean in a way, are you crazy?"

"Listen please. I treat her that way because she didn't want me to have a normal childhood. I could never go out and play or at least spend time with my baby brother, only study twenty four seven."

"That fucking sounds childish." She scolds him.

"Is it? Is raping your own son normal discipline?"

"Oh my god.. Gohan why didn't you report it?" Videl calms her tone, now worried about her fiance's mental state.

"I wasn't thinking. All I had in my mind was revenge."

"Still Gohan. Keeping her locked in her room, don't you think even she's had enough?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Gohan looks away. "I wanted to confess before we plan our marriage."

"You're letting her go, I'm coming with you right now."

As they both head over there to release her Gohan warns her.

"Brace yourself Videl. You're not gonna love what you see."

As he opened the door, Videl sees the woman completely naked wearing a collar laying on the bed.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring another skank in this house." Chichi tells him. When Videl came into his life Gihan hadn't brought anymore women, he only left his mother alone in her room.

"Oh my God, Gohan, what have you done?!" Videl gasps.

"Who the fuck is this?" Chichi asks.

Gohan introduces her, "Mom, this is Videl Satan and she-"

"SATAN?!" Chichi jerks up.

Videl nervously greets her. "Heh...hello…"

"You brought someone from that wretched family who took your hero title?!"

"I… I'm very sorry- my father didn't mean to…"

Gohan tells her, "No, you don't have to explain yourself."

"Like hell she doesn't. She and her father are the reason why we live like this instead of being filthy rich!"

"Mom, shut up. Videl wants to free you."

"Free me?" Chichi didn't know what to say. She'll finally get her life back, and put Gohan back in his place.

"Yeah, she wants me to forgive you. I'll let you go so you can live the rest of your life because I'm going to marry her."

"What did you say…?" his mother slowly asks.

"You heard me." Gohan tells her.

Chichi couldn't believe this. The last three years of being a slave to her son, watching him fuck all kinds of women but her. Now she just wants to let her go so he can marry this girl and start a family. Chichi will never see her son again. No more seeing his nude body while watching him make love.

"NO!" She objects. "I forbid it! No way in hell are you marrying a bitch like her. Get her out of my house, and out of our lives!"

"Mrs. Son, please I'm just trying to help!" Videl attempts to calm her down.

"Homewrecker! How dare you steal my husband, my future with Gohan!"

"Husband?!" Videl turns to her boyfriend.

"Husband? Is that what you were planning to do to me all these years?! That's why you raped me, so no girl will come near me?!"

"I hated your father... marrying him was the greatest mistake I've ever done…" She hisses. "But when you were born, I knew I got a second chance. I just had to train your head instead of your power."

"That's why you didn't let me be with my dad or any of the Z fighters." Gohan started to get angry."

"That's right, now tell this bitch to leave."

"No."

"I said leave!" Chichi slaps Videl on her face. Even if it didn't hurt her at all, she hopes to get the message across.

Gohan takes her outside and shuts the door.

"Videl, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry!"

The teen couldn't put together the words she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry I need to go."

As she left, Gohan knew in his mind that he wasn't going to see Videl ever again.

After a while Gohan returns to face his mother.

"Looks like you didn't get your daily dose of whore for today." Chichi mocks him.

"Why? You could've been free and lived your life… I would've been happy away from you."

"Not if it means I can't see you anymore." Chichi responds. "You belong to me darling. I won't ever let any woman have you. So even if you keep me locked here... No woman will ever want anything with you." She grins. "You just fucked yourself!" She laughs. Gohan grabs one of her wrists and ties her up on the bed.

"You said you wanted to get fucked, now you'll get your chance." He mutters.

Chichi chuckles, "Took you long enough. I can't wait to have your cock inside me. I'll make you forget about all those women in the past." She licks her lips. "Come to Mommy Sweetheart."

"Yaaaay!" a naked happy Goten jumps on top of Chichi causing her to scream.

"AAAAAAAGH! Gohan! Goten's here, and he's naked! Get him off!"

"You ready Goten?"

Chichi was clueless. "What's going on?!" She screams..

"Well Mom, ever since Goten found you the first time, he's been begging me and begging me to help punish you."

Goten continued, "And after you hit Videl, Gohan finally gave me a chance to help him." He presses his hard erection on her pussy.

Seeing the smile on her youngest's face made Chichi sick to her stomach. "You little freak, you've been wanting this all along haven't you?" She growls.

"Oh just shut up Mom. You've been wanting dick and Goten's willing to help so you should at least appreciate that he's helping you."

"Get your pathetic cock off me-?!" Chichi's jaw dropped seeing the size of her younger son. "What…. how….?"

The younger saiyan was the same size as Gohan's which made Chichi wonder if it'll get even bigger when he gets older.

"I gotta admit Goten I'm impressed." Gohan tells him.

"It doesn't matter the size right big brother?" Goten blushes.

"Uh… no not at all, but you are very lucky. That means you'll be able to easily punish Mom so get to it."

"Okay." Goten happily responds. As he pressed his head against his mother he felt very wet. "I think Mom peed herself Gohan."

"No Goten, that just means she's getting ready for you, all women do that."

"Get your filthy penis off me!"

Goten pushes his whole length in one go, making his mother moan. Chichi hadn't felt this incredible sensation since she raped Gohan. She was glad to finally get head but rather prefer it be from her oldest. With no strength to be able to shake loose from the binds, all she can do is lay there and let Goten have his way.

Goten follows his instincts and starts grinding his hips welcoming the new sensation onto his aching member. He remembered after the first time he caught his mother bound and naked, he couldn't get that image out of his head. He'd took sneak peeks in the room when his brother used her after his one night stands, or when she was asleep. Sometimes, he'd press his ear against the door to hear what's going on. Now that his brother is giving him a chance he's going to give everything he's got.

As she was being ridden, Chichi kept moaning and shouting random obscenities to her sons for treating her like crap. Watching Goten was like reliving her life with her husband Goku which she despised.

"You happy yet Mom?" Gohan leans towards her.

"Fuck you, you ungrateful shit!" Chichi formed a middle finger with her hands tied up.

"Yeah, but you're not, Goten's doing the work though. How you feeling Goten?"

"I feel weird Gohan….!" He was starting to speed up.

"Slow down a bit, I'll join you." Gohan takes out his swollen member facing it in front of his mother's face starting to jerk off.

"I...I can't! I can't stop!" Goten's body started getting sweaty.

"That's alright, let's just keep going." The older saiyan barely sits on top of his mother's face, grabbing ahold of his mother's tits to bury his member.

"Get your dirty ass off me!" Chichi cries out, praying nothing comes out from behind. "You're both going to hell!"

"Gohan..." Goten moans. "Why do I feel weird when Mommy screams?"

"It's probably your kink." Gohan continues titty fucking his mother.

"Ah- I'm going to explode!" Goten bites his lips.

"Wait Goten-" Gohan tries to stop him but it was too late. His little brother was already cumming inside Chichi.

"Oh my god what are you doing!" Chichi tries to bounce her son off of her but the pushing was milking him even more.

"Nooooooo…." Chichi suffers as she was being filled to the brim by the younger saiyan. She knew because she felt sperm already leaking out of her pussy. Goten collapses between her legs as he nuzzles into his mother's boobs pinching a nipple between his small fingers. He felt as if all his energy was sucked dry.

"Goten…" Gohan shakes him up.

"Hah…" he lightly moans. "Did I do good…?"

"Goten, I forgot to tell you that you weren't supposed to cum inside."

"Oh… I'm sawrry…" he yawns.

"No its my fault, it's fine. Let's hope you didn't get Mom pregnant. Mom?"

Chichi laid there trying to comprehend the filthy deed they have done. She had been bound, stripped, treated like a filthy object, and now as Goten's cum dump.

"I think we broke her." Gohan tells him.

As Goten slipped out of her, Gohan noticed a sloppy mess between her legs along with a string of jizz connecting both Mom and son.

"Jezz Goten, you really did a number here. I'm proud of you little brother."

"Can I do it again?" He grins.

Gohan laughs, "Maybe next time. I'll call you when I need your help again."

After putting his little brother to bed he bids his mother, "Well goodnight Mom."

"Wait!" She wails.

"What is it?" Gohan stops at the door.

"Aren't you going to ask me to clean your penis, or rub it all over my face?

"Why? You never want to." He scoffs.

"I want to… " she whimpers. "Please…" she says.

Gohan grins. He felt very proud that he finally broke her, with a little help.

"Why the change of heart?"

"All I want is your love. I'll do anything for it. Please give some love to me." She cries more tears.

Gohan comes towards her. He takes his still hard member from his confinements and gives it to his mother. Chichi happily takes the wet penis into her mouth, not caring who's been on it anymore, she just wants to make her son happy like all those women did. While she did that, she rubs her own clitoris causing her drenched pussy filled with Goten's cum to drip. She no longer wants to be free she thought. Being treated as an object is the only way to live a happy life, the only way to feel loved. She didn't care anymore, she'll do whatever degrading thing just to receive that love.

She happily licks the underside of Gohan's penis and all of the crevices where sperm was hidden until it was as clean as a whistle. She asks her son,

"Can I cum now darling, please…?"

Gohan smirks as he gave her permission, "Go ahead Mom." As Chichi started squirting everywhere, Gohan cums on her face, tits, coating her with as much sperm as he can.

Chichi was covered in so much seed that some dripped on her nipples.

The half saiyan pets her head, "Good job Mom?" which in return made Chichi very happy.

And so she began to live her life as a housepet. There was no need for clothes anymore so Gohan put them all away leaving only her underwear in her dresser l. Chichi spends most of her days, crawling on all fours around the house, and wagging her anal tail to her sons. It got to a point where they even make her eat out of a dog bowl and shower her outside like a regular pet. Goten was also happy with the new changes. Sometimes they would tie her up and use her to empty their load all over her. They even take her on midnight walks on her leash just to have sex in the open. Even if their lives are taboo from others, they didn't care. They finally felt like a real family, two brothers and their pet dog.


	3. Chapter 3 Final

"I feel empty Goten." Gohan continues drinking his beer

"There some leftovers from last night in the fridge."

"No, I mean my life. My life feels empty."

"How come?"

"I'm starting to get old and I feel something's missing."

"Oh boy, not you too. Trunks told me his old man is starting to feel the same way."

"When you get to our age you'll feel the same way too. By the way, did they ask about Mom again?"

"Yeah don't worry. I sent them and everyone else more hate letters so they don't care about her." Goten lifts his legs and rests them to lean back and relax. As he let out a big sigh, he asks his older brother. "So what's making you think about that?"

The older saiyan puts down his half empty can, "I always dreamed of having a family. Now that we devoted all our time with Mom, it kinda sucks that I'll never get to experience that joy."

Gohan is now twenty nine years old, Goten recently graduated high school.

"Gohan if you had a kid and we're still fucking around with Mom they're going to wonder why we're having sex with their grandma. I doubt no woman is going to even put up with our mess."

"There were a few."

"Yeah, for fetish reasons. Come on, what girl in their right mind is going to deal with kids while we still fuck our mother right in front of them."

"You think they'll let us adopt?"

"With child services coming around for updates I don't think they'll let a kid live in a house where they have a human pet."

"Oh just forget it." Gohan takes another sip.

Goten pulls another idea out of his head. "There is another option."

Gohan pays close attention.

"You can get the bitch pregnant." He looks down for a second.

Gohan was baffled that his little brother would even consider it.

"Are you kidding, haven't you heard incest causes genetic mutations, why do you think I never impregnated Mom."

"To be honest, I'd assume you wanted her fit for more rough play." Goten laughs.

A teen on a bike speeds through while tossing a newspaper near the residence.

"Oh look, the paper's here." Goten takes his feet off of Chichi who is only wearing her underwear acting as an ottoman for her boys. "Go get it girl." He slaps his mother on her ass. As Chichi happily goes over to get the paper Goten continues talking to his brother. "Listen Gohan, if you really want a family this might be your only option."

"Goten-"

"I know I know, but hear me out. The first generation of kids from incest you barely notice their mutant body parts. As long as they don't keep fucking their family members they should be fine."

"Still…"

"Just don't let them catch us screwing Mom. If you end up with a son he's going to want to join in on the family fun just like I did. With a daughter she'll want her uncle or her daddy to play with her too."

Gohan was curious of what his little brother said.

"Would you fuck my daughter Goten?" he asks suspiciously.

"What? No. I mean if she asks…" Goten pauses. "I'm just kidding. What about you? Would you do your own daughter?"

"What makes you think I would?"

"Hello?" He points to Chichi bringing the paper with her teeth.

"If you did it with Mom, you'll probably want a young pup eventually."

"Shut up, I'd never go that low. I want healthy grandkids too you know. Besides, what if she turns out to be a lesbian?" Gohan smirks.

Goten then imagines his niece dominating her grandmother "Got to keep an eye on her then."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Women are more cruel to their slaves."

"Yeah right."

"Especially since she'll be a quarter saiyan. Vegeta always said saiyan women are more scary."

"Hm, you're right."

As Chichi arrives with the paper Gohan takes it from her mouth. "Good girl, here's your treat." Gohan unzips his pants releasing his hard erection to feed their mother.

"Heh, got hard thinking about it huh?" Goten noticed his brother's cock was more red than usual.

"Oh shut up already." Gohan opens the paper while Chichi went to work with her mouth.

"Hey you started it."

"Well now I'm ending it."

After reading the paper, Gohan fell into a state of anger. He just read in the paper that Videl's child just turned five. He really did love her. If it weren't for his mother, that could've been his child. He felt the need to kick the shit out of Chichi, but it wouldn't fix anything. He figured that out years ago. His actions are what put him in this mess and he has to learn to live with them. Besides, he had a better punishment in store for her anyway. He looks for his little brother to give him his answer. He finds him outside fucking Chichi until she pees all over herself.

"Goten, we need to talk."

"I'll be there in a sec." Goten ties her leash nearby and leaves her outside by herself.

Chichi wondered what her sons are up to. After this whole talk about kids she grew worried thinking if her son will want to have sex with another woman to have children. Both saiyans come out wearing regular shirts with shorts which means it's bath time.

Gotens holds the leash while Gohan scans the area for any strangers.

"Guess what Mom..." her oldest son tells her. "Goten and I decided to finally start a family."

"What…?" Chichi whined thinking this could actually be the end.

"Don't worry, we're not going to leave you. In fact, we're actually going to get you pregnant.

"Really?" Chichi's eyes shone. She was finally going to be Gohan's wife. Playing dog all these years was part of her plan to be closer to her son and still have Goten to play with. It was embarrassing having to do many ridiculous things but it'll all be worth it after they start a family, no more being treated like some animal. She felt so happy that she'll finally get what she deserves.

As they placed her in a small tub to set her up for her bath, Gohan turns on the hose and starts dowsing Chichi who was still on her fours. The younger saiyan spreads the water everywhere on her body making sure every crevice is wet.

The woman loves her baths. It always makes her heart race being outdoors completely vulnerable to anyone who passes by while both her sons toy with her body as they clean her.

Chichi has aged pretty well. The boys remembered how her breasts were a but firm, but after over a decade of abuse they now looked a little droopy. Both brothers still enjoy slapping them around for fun. Not just her chest, her entire body used to be quite firm too. They played her like a lump of clay and now her flesh was soft and tender to the touch. Her hair wore a dusty black showing off her age. Her face only has a few small wrinkles. Gohan pokes fun at her age sometimes to mock her self esteem, but Chichi didn't care. She rather deal with the insults and sleep with her boys than live her old life with Goku who didn't care about her needs in the slightest.

"Time for the soap." Goten grabs the bottle of soap and squeezes a but on his hands. After giving the bottle to his older brother he starts lathering it between his hands forming a ball of soapy bubbles. He touches Chichi's body lathering the soap in her hair forming more bubbles as he washes it. Gohan goes for her breasts, teasing the already hard nipples that were cold against the chill breeze. Goten continues roaming his hands all over back, stomach and hips. He couldn't wait to reach her ass that was already sticking up in the air waiting for his palms to reach certain spots. Gohan can already tell from her red cheeks that she's ready.

He pulls out his engorged member and presses it against her salivating lips. Chichi noticed her son was even more hard than usual. She couldn't wait for his cock too defile her like always. She licks the smelly head that was still dirty from last time. She can even smell her own pussy on his dick. While her mouth was busy, Goten was reaching near her other lips. He runs his two fingers along her labia, sneaking one between them to press on her clitoris. This made his mother moan sending soft vibrations on his big brother's penis. He continues stimulating the little bundle of nerves until something wet and warm covers his fingers.

He bit his lip, wanting to fuck her mother in her wet snatch but then remembered his big brother's request. Instead he plays with her asshole. He uses gus soapy fingers to stroke the rim of her ass. He takes out his member which did indeed grew more than Gohan which made the older saiyan jealous but at the same time glad because he can take advantage of his little brother like a secret weapon.

Goten strokes his cock on his mother telling her to prepare herself.

"Here I go." Goten goes in, Chichi lets out a loud moan through her clenched teeth as her youngest's big cock penetrated her ass.

"Ah… yes Goten… Fuck mommy hard with that big dick." She moans while gagging on the older saiyan's. Even if they'd have done it millions of times by now the two saiyans will never get tired of messing with their mother. And with thoughts of adding a new member to this family they were really excited. Goten pulls out and rolls her on her back, stomach facing up. She held her hands as if they were paws as a way to beg for a tummy rub.

Giving in to her request, Gohan places his hand on her wet tits and caresses the soft flesh. Meanwhile Goten pressed his hands on her abdomen as he softly pets her. Feeling her sons strong hands made Chichi's body feel warm and tingly, she couldn't get enough of them. Goten presses on her swollen clitoris and starts teasing the red nerve making his mother twitch, her body jerking in many positions. After a while he felt his fingers too slick.

"Looks like she's ready big bro." He smirks again.

Chichi figured that her son was also ready to pump her with his seed.

"I don't know Goten. Doesn't look like she wants it." He says in a mocking tone. Chichi begs her son to give her her prize. "Please fuck me darling I beg you."

"Oof… I don't know Mom. It still doesn't look like you want it."

Chichi scurries up and lunges herself onto her son's leg. With no shame she starts grinding on her oldest son like a bitch in heat. Goten tried to hold back his laughter to keep his intimidating look, but hilariously failed as she sputters his laughter. Before Gohan could burst with laughter he picks up his mother by her collar to prepare to fuck her. Carrying his pet she lifts one of her legs to position his cock against her wet pussy. As he buries his sore dick inside her Chichi let out an animalistic cry enjoying the hot sensation of her son's penis penetrating her insides. Sure he's fucked him constantly but today felt different, more into it. The woman didn't know if she'll experience this magical moment again so she has to savor each moment and thrust.

Goten knew he didn't have much time so he had to do this quick. He takes out his cellphone and switches to camera mode. He records his mother being dominated by his older brother. Carefully recording each angle. As Chichi was rocking her body against her son's hard cock, her face was wearing a slutty expression, drooling at the thought of carrying her and Gohan's baby.

"That's it darling, fill me with your seed. I can't wait to be a proud mother again."

"Mother?" Gohan laughs. "Who said you're going to mother this child?"

"Huh?" Chichi tries to slow down but her son's strength didn't allow her. She felt his seed dripping down her leg. "What are you talking about?!" she screams.

"I never forgave you for what you did to my life."

"You mean that Satan skank?!" his mother's eyes widened.

"If it weren't for you that kid would've been mine right now."

"Then why are you impregnating me then?" She whimpers.

Goten grins, eager to hear his brother's answer.

"I still want a family. I only want a child."

"What about me?!" Chichi gasps.

"What about you? You'll still be here as the family's pet. That child will never know you're its Mom."

"No!" The woman beats her son with her fists trying to escape him. Gohan pulls her hair to keep her still as he continues to fuck his sobbing mother.

you don't deserve children you ungrateful bastard!" She wails.

"Look who's talking. This is your real punishment bitch… For abusing me and sacrificing this family's happiness for years!"

Chichi couldn't move. She was too frightened that she started peeing all over herself and onto her son's cock. She notices her son Goten still recording but now laughing at her. For once in her life she wasn't enjoying it

"Did you get everything Goten?" Gohan finally releases his mother.

"Every scene. Now we can replay this moment whenever we want." He grins.

Chichi couldn't move. He entire body felt sore. Not just physically but mentally too. She couldn't figure out how her sons can be so cruel to her. She then reflected all the moments of physical and mental abuse she did to them and finally admits to her faults.

"I…." she tries to speak. The two saiyans look at her body sprawled in her small bathtub.

"I'm sorry…" She whispers.

"Is she finally apologizing?" Goten asks.

"It doesn't matter… it's too late for apologies, the deed is done. Say Goten, we need to get a shot of you in this since you also helped."

"Sweet."

Chichi felt fingers touching her wet pussy, spreading her lips to expose her cream pie. She watches Goten pressing his rough tongue on her hard clitoris as he poses in front of the camera.

"Cheeeeeese…." He continues licking it causing her to spazz, squirting more pee.

Gohan continues to rape his mother until she was clearly with child. Chichi tried many attempts to have a miscarriage until the boys have had enough and decide to keep her restrained until she gave birth. Goten always took care of her. He still took her outside to do her business, fed her a healthy diet to keep the baby strong, and always kept her company while Gohan was busy with work. When that day finally came Chichi gave birth to a baby girl.

"Oh my God, she's beautiful." Gohan was excited to meet her. He felt so lucky that his child didn't have any mutations.

"You sure that's yours? She's way too pretty." Goten jokes around.

"Oh shut up. Quick check on Mom."

Goten looks at her, "How're you doing Mom?"

"Fuck you!" she lashes at them. "Fuck you, you, and that baby too."

It's bad enough Chichi wasn't going to mother her own child, now there's another girl in this house. A beautiful young girl. She truly felt her days are numbered.

They finally released her from the restraints.

"There you go Mom, now you can roam around the house again." Goten smacks her ass. Chichi watches Gohan feed their child with a bottle full of her breast milk he collected. Feeling angry and betrayed, she runs towards Gohan like a mad dog and tries to lunge herself towards them.

"Goten!" Gohan protects his daughter while calling for his brother. Goten quickly snaps the leash on her collar and yanks her outside. Chichi was choking as she was being pulled around. As they reach the metal pole outside Goten scolds her hard

"What were you thinking you stupid bitch!" He slaps her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Just for that shit you pulled you're staying outside for tonight! Keep doing that and I guarantee Gohan will build you a doghouse."

"You can't leave me here, someone will see me! What if they rape me?!" Chichi angrily tells him.

"Good, you deserve it!" Goten retorts before he slams the door.

Chichi never tried to attack Gohan or their child ever again. She didn't want to be put outside permanently while their daughter gets all the attention. It had been a while since Gohan had sex with her, at least Goten still had interest in her. She couldn't believe some brat is above her. As Goten said, she will be kept secret from this matter in hopes she grows up healthy. As time went on even Goten started to lose some interest in her, Chichi now truly felt alone and sorry for herself. As the little girl approaches her, she puts her hand on her head petting her.

"Good doggy…" and at that moment Chichi could've sworn she saw lust in her eyes and it truly frightened her.


End file.
